


The Cat's Meow

by moonbeambucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Animal Rescue, F/M, Fluff, Kitten, Mutual Pining, bucky and a kitten I mean come on now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 11:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbeambucky/pseuds/moonbeambucky
Summary: On an effort to rescue a cat you didn’t expect to also rescue your love life





	The Cat's Meow

**Author's Note:**

> Written on tumblr for honey-bee-holly Birthday Writing Challenge. My prompt was “Well aren’t you just the cutest thing”

It was a typical Saturday night and the city was full of life. Music from the bars and restaurants below carried through the air, the streets were thumping with energetic crowds; lively people who were spending their weekend enjoying the nightlife whereas you were enjoying your couch.

The past few weeks have drained you, having to stay late after work every single night which threw off your whole schedule. Too tired to prepare lunch each day you resorted to grabbing fast food which didn’t sit as well with you as it had in your younger days. Late nights meant no time to make dinner, you barely had energy to wash the dishes. You resorted to picking up food from the deli on the corner, they had a decent hot food bar but by the time you got there it was closed for the night leaving you a poor selection of premade sandwiches to choose from.

This morning you were catching up on much needed sleep before a barrage of texts woke you. Panic set in as you threw the covers over, grabbing the nearest pair of leggings and a sweater, passing a pile of laundry you were overdue on washing. You finished changing quickly, grabbed your bag and ran out of the door. There was no time to fix your hair or put on makeup since you were already late to the brunch you scheduled with your friends Natasha and Peggy.

You raced over to the cafe, apologies spilling from your mouth as you sat down at the small outdoor table in a huff, eagerly eyeing the server for coffee. They were concerned, the exhaustion worn obviously on your face.

“I’m alright,” you said, opening your mouth widely to yawn before bringing the freshly filled mug of coffee to your lips. You hummed in delight as the warm liquid got to work to try and keep you energized. “Just a little tired.”

Natasha tilted her head, smirking as you yawned again.

“It’s because of the merger,” you defended, “As soon as that’s over I get my life back.”

“Darling if you cancelled we would have understood,” Peggy said.

“It’s fine, I’ll catch up on sleep tonight. I really missed you guys,” you said, offering them a heartfelt smile. Turning to Peggy, “I’m sorry I missed the housewarming.”

“It’s alright Y/N we’ll make up for it as soon as you’re free!”

Since your schedule didn’t allow you any time to go to the gym this week you thought you might as well order the Nutella crepes, you’ll get back on track as soon as your work lets up. Throughout brunch Natasha finally told you all about Clint, the new guy she was seeing. Peggy quickly offered a double date with her and Steve and you sat there smiling awkwardly, cutting into your food. You were happy for your friends of course, finding love was apparently a lot easier for them than you.

“Speak of the devil,” Natasha quirked as she raised her eyebrows.

The large frame of solid muscle, combined with boyish good looks belonged to Peggy’s boyfriend Steve who coincidentally happened to be walking by the cafe.

“Hey gorgeous,” Steve said, wrapping his arms around Peggy from behind.

He was joined by Bucky and Sam, two of his equally good looking friends you had briefly met in the past.  _How does someone know so many good looking people?_  One of which made your heart flutter.

Bucky was as tall as Steve, with long dark hair he often kept tied back in a simple bun. His eyes cut through you, steel blue like a storm over choppy seas. His piercing gaze found its way towards you and your heart flipped seeing the most beautiful thing in the world, Bucky’s smile. His eyes crinkled as he dropped his head down, his lips pulled upwards as bright white teeth peeked out. You smiled in return as warmth spread through every part of your body like a wildfire.

Sam called your name though you remained focused on Bucky. “Yeah Y/N, you got a little…” he mimed wiping the corner of his mouth.

Panicking you scrambled to grab the napkin from your lap, wiping away a glob of Nutella from the corner of your mouth. Great. Just great. You zoned out of the conversation, thinking about how stupid you must have looked not realizing the guys had left.

After saying goodbye to your friends you filled the rest of the day with errands like finally doing your laundry and cleaning up your apartment. You still needed to go food shopping but decided that could wait until tomorrow, enjoying a few slices of pizza you ordered as you tried to catch up on Netflix.

Before you realized it your eyes shut and you fell asleep on the couch. The sound of a woman screaming startled you awake. You jolted up, running to the window to see a group of people laughing as one person ran down the block with the screaming woman slung over his shoulder, all in good fun. You used to have fun, and as soon as this merger is over you vow to go out again. Maybe you’d meet someone, then you wouldn’t feel like the third wheel anymore.

Picking the box up you placed it on the counter, grabbing your phone you walked towards the window, your attention focused on scrolling through missed notifications. Without looking you reached up to close the window before something grabbed your attention. The sound of a cat, no– definitely a kitten, made you open the screen and stick your head out of the window in a panic. You’ve heard your fair share of cats, meowing in the alleys or getting into fights with other strays but this was different. This tiny sound broke your heart, the kitten sounded distressed.  
Maybe it was hurt, maybe it was alone and hungry.

It wasn’t crying anymore but you still searched for movement, hoping its mother had come to soothe its worries. Your relief was temporary as the kitten began screaming again, loud mewls of terror. Slipping on a pair of shoes you grabbed your phone and keys and ran out of the door. Your heart was pumping in your chest as you ran down three flights of stairs and out onto the street where you listened intently.

All you heard was the sound of a group of guys at the end of the block, roaring loudly as their drunken selves stumbled up the sidewalk. You wanted to tell them to shut up so you could listen for the kitten but knew it was best not to engage them in any way. You certainly didn’t need the attention and besides, you’ve unfortunately learned that not everyone gives a shit about animals; they would probably become louder in spite of your cause. They passed by without harassing you, though one of them turned his head back to check you out again.

Finally the kitten cried again so you set off in search of the source, turning your phone’s flashlight on to search everywhere from the trees that lined the streets to the stoops of each building.

You knew you were too far when you hit the corner of the block, knowing the sound was closer to your window. Crossing the street you went up the block again, sprinting as you heard painful cries of the kitten. The sound was practically in your ear as you stood beside an oversized pickup truck, whose wheels were partially on the curb, having run over a flower bed. Asshole.

Carefully you bent down to look under the truck, expecting to find the kitten but there was nothing. You were so sure it was right there. You crawled around, shining the flashlight underneath the truck to double check. The kitten cried again and you knew it had to be somewhere, if not under the truck then maybe…

You knelt beside the wheel well, shining your phone into it and spotted a tiny grey leg on the metal piping that ran through the truck. This poor kitten had somehow found its way inside the truck and probably can’t get out. You tried reaching in but it was tight, even if you could grab the kitten’s leg you didn’t want to injure it.

With quick thinking you ran back upstairs, grabbing a can of tuna fish hoping the smell would help coax the kitten out. When you got back to the truck you opened the can and held it up inside the wheel well.

“Come on kitty,” you cooed softly.

The kitten didn’t move so you scooped a chunk of tuna out and placed it on the large wheel, spreading the rest on the steel pipe. Brushing your hands together to try to get the tuna bits off your fingers you took a step back in case it didn’t want you so close. After a few minutes of nothing you went back beside the large tire, talking softly to the kitten that hadn’t moved.

You heard the sound of a man calling out but decided to ignore it and whatever vulgar comment you supposed he would say about you being on your knees. It wasn’t until the voice called your name that you turned around.

“Bucky?”

Bucky stood above you, his hair tied up neatly wearing a dark grey sweatshirt that brought out more of the steel in his eyes and black jeans that hugged his thick thighs that you couldn’t help but stare at since they were at your eye level.

“Everythin’ alright?” he asked.

Physically shaking your head to look away from the trunks that supported him you stood up and explained the situation. Bucky’s warm cologne filled your senses, fogging your mind until you realized he was no longer standing beside you. Your heart swelled as you watched him crouch beside the truck to try and help the kitten.

Before your crush on Bucky was purely physical, those blue eyes like pools you wanted to swim in, plush pink lips that you imagined would feel like heaven against your own, and his body, perfectly sculpted by the gods themselves. However, in this moment all you could see was his large heart.

Bucky didn’t hesitate in getting his jeans dirty from the street, grabbing some tuna and stretching his arm in further. His mouth gaped open with a smile as he felt part of what he assumed was the kitten’s nose, hesitantly grazing his hand.

Suddenly the loud blaring of a car alarm sounds from across the street and the kitten shrieked. Bucky couldn’t see the kitten’s leg anymore as it went further up into the engine, crying out in a panic as it became lodged in between the parts.

“Do you know whose truck this is?” Bucky asked, wiping his hands on his jeans.

The cat was practically screaming, breaking your heart with every panicked mewl.

“Uhh no! If I did the cat wouldn’t be stuck under the hood!” you snapped. You apologized quickly, not intending on yelling at Bucky, all you could think about was wanting to save the kitten. “I can check the bar down the block, or the tapas spot and ask around.”

“Or we could break in,” he said plainly. “Jimmy the window and pop the hood?” Bucky leaned against the truck, his arms crossed as he waited for you to contemplate his suggestion.

“ _We_  can’t break into the car but maybe…” you began to say before a harsh voice called your attention.

“Get the fuck off my car!” a man shouted, stomping over from across the street.

The way the man held himself told you everything you needed to know about him, with the oversized truck making a lot more sense. He wasn’t short but the unnatural way he stiffened his back and lifted his chin up made him think he was taller. The white X across his black shirt expanded as he puffed out his chest, holding his arms out like they were too big to hang at his sides.

The closer he got you saw his dark eyes, his lips curling into a snarl as he eyed Bucky up and down.

“Listen we just want…” Bucky began to say before the man stepped up to him. Without wavering Bucky continued trying to explain that a kitten was stuck under the hood.

“I don’t give a fuck,” he seethed.

You scoffed incredulously. _How could someone be so cruel?_  “What the fuck is wrong with you?” you asked.

The man jingled his keys, taunting you and Bucky that he was about to start his car and “burn the bastard.”

Instantly you saw a side of Bucky you didn’t know before, he lunged at the man like a lion, ferociously tackling its prey to the ground. Fists were flying as they scuffled in the street. You heard the keys rattling on the ground but couldn’t get them without getting in the middle of the fight.

Red and blue lights flashed before you heard the quick yelp of the police siren. The sight of the officers made the man crawl backwards, separating himself from Bucky as he began to speak to an officer. Bucky threw his arm around you, bringing you close to his heaving chest, noting the pieces of hair that now framed his face since coming loose from the scuffle. The other officer asked you and Bucky what happened and you explained what you had kindly asked the owner of the truck to do.

“Sir, just pop the hood and let her get her cat,” the officer said. The man didn’t respond though he didn’t hide his displeasure as he grumbled into the truck.

Bucky was ready to grab the kitten, as soon as the latch sounded you held open the hood and Bucky grabbed the kitten clutching it to his shirt. The kitten was meowing wildly, squirming to get out of Bucky’s arms now that he was freed from the truck.

You thanked the officers in a rush, dashing to cross the street and open the door for Bucky.

“Third floor!” you called out as he ran up the steps two at a time, still struggling to keep the kitten against him.

Bucky hissed a few times as the kitten dug its sharp claws into Bucky’s shirt, feeling the pain through the thin material, and when it could the kittens sharp teeth plunged into Bucky’s hands.

Opening the door you told Bucky to run into the bathroom and put the kitten in the tub. After doing so he closed the shower doors so it wouldn’t escape, sighing in relief.

Bucky examined his slightly torn shirt as he trudged to your couch and plopped down. He tipped his head back, shutting his eyes as he caught his breath, exhaling loudly after every swell of his lungs. His hands were clasped together in front of him with fresh red slices littering his skin. Observing him closer you noticed his cheeks were still flushed and a bump was forming on his head.

In the bathroom you peeked in on the kitten that let out an adorable high pitched meow at your presence, before opening the medicine cabinet to grab the things you needed to clean up Bucky.

He didn’t open his eyes until he felt the dip in the cushions, seeing you were about to clean up his cuts. Bucky’s warm hand went over yours, the softness of his skin momentarily distracting you before you heard him insist you take care of the kitten first.

Filling a small bowl with cold water you grabbed another can of tuna before going back into the bathroom. On your knees you slid the shower door open, balancing the water bowl with one hand as you placed it in the tub. The kitten backed away from the oncoming dish but once you pulled your hand back it examined the water and slurped a generous amount into its mouth.

Now that the kitten was safe you finally got a chance to look at it, it was mostly grey with a few faint stripes of black in its fur with beautiful blue eyes that reminded you of Bucky’s. The kitten looked up after drinking, its gentle face curiously studying you.

**“Well aren’t you just the cutest thing.”**

You opened the tuna and put some of it in another bowl, placing it in front of the kitten. Its dark nose sniffed the food before deciding to take a bite. With a smile spread across your face you watched the kitten eat, letting your hand reach in to gently stroke its soft fur.

“I’ll be right back little one,” you cooed.

Bucky heard you rummaging in the kitchen, opening his eyes to watch you grab a bag of frozen peas and wrap a towel around them. As your steps neared him he realized what was coming, bracing himself for the cold that you gingerly pressed against his throbbing temple.

Bucky held the makeshift icepack in place as you sat beside him, eagerly soaking cotton balls in hydrogen peroxide, hissing as you swiped over the lacerations. You apologized for the sting as you cleaned him up, getting a fresh cotton ball to clean an abrasion on his cheek.

Your heart was pounding as Bucky shifted to sit up, lessening the distance between you. You tenderly swiped the cotton ball over his skin, holding in your breath as the tips of your fingers grazed his soft cheek.

“Thank you,” he whispered, those blue eyes staring at you with such intensity you became flustered and had to change the subject.

“That guy was such an asshole!” you blurted out and Bucky agreed.

“Thank you for helping me, um… and the kitten, obviously,” you nervously rambled.

A warm smile spread across Bucky’s face, “You’re welcome.”

He removed the ice from his head, rubbing his temple with his fingertips to warm up the chilled skin. “So judging by the tuna I’m guessing you don’t have any cat food?” You shook your head back and forth. “Or a litter box?”

Again you shook your head, this time replying with a confident, “Nope!”

“I’ll be right back then,” Bucky groaned, flashing a smile to reassure your worried face that he wasn’t upset by needing to go shopping.

You stayed with the kitten, petting it and letting it get used to your scent while Bucky was gone. A short while later your buzzer was ringing and in came Bucky, one hand gripping a heavy bag filled with cans of wet food a while his other arm held a heavy box of litter.

Realizing the nearest store wouldn’t have a litter box you thought quickly about what you could use in the meantime. At the top of your closet you tugged at a box that held your boots, bracing for the avalanche of other shoeboxes before Bucky swooped in, catching them before they dropped on you.

“Thanks,” you said softly, your lips pulling into a smile.

You prepared some food in new bowls while Bucky poured litter into the empty box. “We can get a real one tomorrow,” he said.  _We?_  His assumption made you feel giddy inside.

Bucky followed you into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. It was cramped in that tiny room, with Bucky’s large frame taking up a lot of space. You tried not to think of the close quarters, instead opening the shower door and seeing your little furry friend who meowed again at your arrival.

“Hey little one, here’s some more food for you,” you spoke softly to the kitten, removing the tuna you previously placed there.

The kitten sniffed the new bowl curiously before gobbling up the wet food, getting brown gravy all over its mouth. Bucky stood behind you, leaning in closer with his head nearly resting on your shoulder as he watched the kitten eat, your heart racing wildly in your chest.

When the kitten was finished you cleared your throat awkwardly, Bucky taking the only step back he could to allow you the space to lift the kitten from the tub and into the makeshift litter box, watching its natural instincts kick in as tiny paws began to dig at the grains of litter.

You motioned for Bucky to open the door, sneaking away with him to give the kitten some privacy. After washing your hands you leaned against your counter top, sighing with exhaustion from your evening. Bucky’s stomach grumbled loud enough for him to flash a cringey smile. You offered an equally embarrassing smile in return, as the only things you could offer him was tuna, cereal or cold pizza.

Choosing the pizza Bucky sunk into your couch once more, letting his muscles mold into the soft cushions. As you brought over the box you heard tiny scratching against the bathroom door, sharing a knowing smile with Bucky before deciding to get the kitten.

Carefully you picked it up, the kitten’s small but tiny claws dug in to the fabric of your sweater. You hissed slightly at the pain but the kitten relaxed when you sat down, snuggling more of the material over it.

“Hurts, right?” Bucky asked, though it was more of a statement, having felt the sharp claws digging their way into his skin as he rushed the kitten up to your apartment.

You weren’t sure if Bucky was upset, his face held no tension as he ate the cold slice though the puckered fabric of his sweatshirt from the kitten’s claws might make him feel otherwise. You sat silently, petting the kitten whose eyes shut with content as you scratched under its chin.

Keeping your eyes focused on the kitten you broke the silence, sighing, “I’m sorry this ruined your night.”

You felt Bucky shift on the cushion to face you, “Are you kidding?” His tone was light so you turned your head and were greeted by his wide smile. “There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”

“Seriously?” you questioned, feeling shocked as Bucky nodded, holding your gaze with those beautiful eyes.

You felt warm under his stare, your cheeks burning up the longer you looked back, cracking a smile and turning your head away when it felt like you would combust.

The gentle purring of the kitten broke the tension in the room, Bucky shifted closer to you and your breath hitched in your throat feeling his thigh against yours. You both stared at the kitten in awe, watching it knead your sweater and suckling on part of the fabric.

You turned to face Bucky, “What should we name it?”

Bucky scrunched his lips together, his head tilted in thought until his face lit up with an idea.

“How about Nutella?” he said, his mouth pulled to a wide smile as he waited for your response.

Your face dropped with embarrassment, “Is this cause of brunch? Oh, please,  _please_ don’t bring that up.”

If you didn’t have the cat in your lap you would have run out of the room, or at least facepalmed yourself. Instead you turned to look away from him, squeezing your eyes shut as you felt your cheeks heat up once more but this time not in a positive way.

“You’re adorable Y/N.”

Your eyes shot open.  _Did he really just say that?_  You turned towards Bucky, reading his face for any sign of sarcasm or malice but there was none to be found. He looked at you with those deep blue eyes, his face awash with sincerity.

“I like you… a lot,” Bucky said, biting down on his bottom lip as he watched your face flip between shock and confusion.

Ever since Bucky met you he had been trying to work up the courage to ask you out, thinking he would do it at Peggy and Steve’s housewarming party but you never showed up.

“You like me?” you questioned again, trying not to sound as pathetic as you felt. This couldn’t be real.

Bucky watched as the kitten squeaked out a meow before curling into a ball on your lap.

“Yeah, I think you’re the cat’s meow,” he said, pressing his lips together into a dorky, hopeful smile.

For the kitten’s sake you held back a burst of laughter, letting giggles spill out from the wide smile that spread across your face.

“Good looks and bad jokes. I think you’re a keeper,” you teased, fondly smiling down at the kitten in your lap, “Just like this little one.”

You shifted your gaze up towards Bucky who smiled again. Flitting his eyes down to your lips he was quickly staring into your eyes, focused on the way they understood his body language. Bucky leaned in to press his lips against yours for a soft, sweet kiss that had butterflies fluttering wildly inside your stomach.

Bucky rested his head against your shoulder watching Nutella peacefully sleeping after its traumatic night. While he didn’t start the night with a slightly torn sweater and a bump on the head Bucky wouldn’t change a thing, because all of that led him to be cuddled up next to you. 


End file.
